


Чахну в ожидании, искренне твой

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Growing Old Together, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Old Age, Permanent Injury, geriatric sex (not explicit), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Дин Винчестер никогда не задумывался о старости. Однако вот они оба тут, все еще в бункере и живы. И даже переплюнули слова из песни «Буду ли я тебе нужен, будешь ли ты меня кормить, когда мне будет шестьдесят четыре?»
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163597
Kudos: 8





	Чахну в ожидании, искренне твой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours sincerely, Wasting Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118914) by [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams). 



Дин снова злится. Сэм, без сомнения, сказал бы, что Дин просто брюзжит, но Дин-то знает, что все гораздо серьезнее. С тех пор как перед самым Рождеством Сэм сверзился головой вниз с чугунной лестницы, у Дина внутри кипит настоящий котел ярости.

На Дина мало похоже так сдерживать свой гнев, это, скорее, характерная черта Сэма, но ведь и Сэм на самом деле не очень-то в себе, не так ли? Так что сейчас Дин может быть Сэмом не хуже него самого.

Слишком много сотрясений мозга, сказали врачи в больнице, и Дину пришлось лихорадочно придумывать убедительную историю, почему его младший брат так часто получал по голове. Он обвинил в этом неудавшуюся футбольную карьеру в студенческие годы в итоге, и работник больницы кивнул, удовлетворенный.

Дин отвез Сэма домой в их убежище, и теперь Сэму больше не разрешено входить в бункер через входную дверь. Вместо этого он должен пройти через подвал, через гараж, где нет ступенек. Только так Дин его вообще куда-то отпускает.

Так что время от времени котел ярости Дина переполняется. Как сейчас, когда Сэм настаивает на том, чтобы ехать с ним в город за припасами.

Черт подери все на свете! Когда это простое путешествие из пункта А в пункт Б стало по-настоящему опасным, как охота в одиночку в долбаном гнезде вампиров? Конечно, вопрос риторический. Но Дин точно знает — произошел этот шокирующий поворот событий, когда старость настигла их обоих.

Дело в том, что, хотя и прозвучит глупо, но Дин как-то не ожидал этого. Всегда предполагал, что они оба помрут задолго до того, как им придется бороться с ухудшением зрения, артритом в бедрах и пальцах, с такой внезапной и потому нежелательной способностью падать где и когда угодно, потому как суставы словно зацементированы, а равновесие давно не их конек. Да и потом, они же оба все равно умерли. Уже несколько раз. Так что в любом случае Дин был отчасти прав.

— Дин, я пойду с тобой, мне все равно, что ты скажешь! — говорит Сэм, нависая над Дином, как умеет только Сэм. Дин старается не вздохнуть и не сделать шаг назад. Теперь надвигающийся на вас Сэм — это всего лишь одна из напастей, которых нужно опасаться из-за его склонности к потере равновесия. Что случается часто. При последнем падении Сэм не просто раскроил себе голову, а сделал это более эффективно, чем когда-либо любой монстр, к тому же вследствие этого кульбита он стал совсем неустойчив.

— Ты не можешь держать меня взаперти, как какую-то средневековую принцессу, только потому, что у меня небольшое повреждение мозга. Я отказываюсь зацикливаться на этом, как-бы-ты-это-не-называл.

Еще один побочный эффект падения — Сэм забывает слова.

Дин поправляет очки на носу, стараясь не выглядеть так, словно он занял оборонительную позицию, и втайне мечтая, как было бы классно, если бы не приходилось постоянно носить эти чертовы штуки. Сэм же, наоборот, сердито смотрит поверх очков для чтения, чтобы убедиться, что Дин ощущает всю силу раздражающего взгляда своего большого младшего брата. Даже тот факт, что Сэм носит упомянутые очки для чтения как старушка — на шнурке, дабы не потерять, не останавливает Дина, ерзающего под этим взглядом. Одна из немногих вещей, которые не притупились за эти годы, — это способность Сэма заставить Дина чувствовать себя виноватым, даже если он не сделал ничего плохого. Конечно, большую часть времени Дин, возможно, и делал что-то, чтобы достать Сэма, ведь для этого и нужны старшие братья, верно? Даже когда тебе восемьдесят, а младшему брату в следующем году семьдесят шесть. По мнению Дина, некоторые вещи никогда не должны меняться.

— Хорошо, хорошо, ты пойдешь. Но я за рулем.

Дин не обращает внимания на гримасу Сэма и медленно направляется в гараж к Импале. Машина все еще на ходу, благодаря нежной и любящей заботе Дина, и в лучшем состоянии, чем любой из Винчестеров, будем честны. Гордость и радость Дина все еще может мурлыкать, как тигрица, которой она всегда была с тех пор, как сошла с конвейера в Детройте.

Три часа спустя Винчестеры возвращаются в бункер с провизией. Сэм улыбается, потому что Дин уступил (снова) — они сидели в любимой органической пекарне Сэма и пили какую-то чертовски ужасную кофейную мерзость, терпимую только благодаря куску лучшего черничного пирога, который когда-либо пробовал Дин. Не то чтобы он, конечно, признался в этом Сэму. Хотя по понимающим взглядам Сэма Дин догадался, что его полуоргазмические стоны, когда первая порция вкуснотищи попала ему на язык, выдали его. Но он вовсе не собирался подпитывать самодовольство Сэма словами.

В конце концов, зачем отказываться от привычки, нажитой за несколько жизней?

Сейчас, спустя столько времени, между ними все по-другому, но все равно так же. Может быть, нежнее. Не так напряженно, но также глубоко.

Сэм по-прежнему настаивает на том, чтобы его седые волосы были до плеч, хотя мыть их та еще работенка, и Дин позволяет это только потому, что может принять душ вместе с Сэмом, чтобы помочь с мытьем. К сожалению, желание разделить душевую на восемьдесят процентов связано со страхом, что Сэм поскользнется без опоры в его, Дина, лице, и лишь на двадцать процентов — использовать мыло для других частей анатомии Сэма. Что по-настоящему отстойно. Знаете, ведь даже в своем возрасте Дин все еще имеет… потребности.

Например, Дин любит гладить белые кудрявые волоски на груди Сэма, любит наблюдать, каждый раз узнавать — может ли он заставить Сэма задыхаться, когда его пальцы дотягиваются до пучка волос вокруг все еще впечатляющего члена Сэма и ласкают яйца. Хотя даже от одной мысли о попытке встать на колени и отсосать у Сэма теперь его колени начинают скрипеть, а спину ломит от воспоминаний, как они в последний раз пытались заняться сексом под душем. Дин тогда застрял на коленях на досадно долгое время, прежде чем Сэму пришла в голову идея принести табурет из кухни, чтобы Дин мог с его помощью встать, поскольку Сэм уже не был достаточно сильным, чтобы поднять Дина в одиночку. Вот так. Больше никаких коленопреклонений ни по какой причине, и все минеты должны выполняться лежа.

Иногда Дин думал, что ему следует написать гериатрическую Камасутру. Он уверен, что это будет бестселлер.

Они неофициально живут в комнате Дина. По меньшей мере, наверное, последние лет сорок. Дину довольно быстро надоела кажущаяся неспособность Сэма персонализировать свои апартаменты, и в то же время он сам никогда не мог спокойно спать по ночам без успокаивающего дыхания Сэма рядом. Вот так постепенно совместное использование большой кровати Дина с ее потрясающим наполнителем с эффектом памяти превратилось в новую привычку к совместному проживанию, и Дин был втайне доволен, когда обнаружил, что справочники Сэма занимают место на его столе или носки Сэма смешиваются с его собственными.

Поездка в город сделала свое дело, и Сэм сидит за столом из красного дерева, очки для чтения соскользнули так низко, что только кончик носа мешает им упасть вперед вместе с их владельцем. Дин закатывает глаза. Если верить Сэму, то окунуться в древний фолиант толщиной с кирпич — это легкое чтиво. Его мальчик совсем выдохся, пытаясь помочь складывать банки с супом в кладовой. Дин кладет руку Сэму на плечо.

— Это Чосер, Дин, — бормочет Сэм, позволяя Дину помочь подняться.

— Перестань читать мои мысли, чувак. Хотя то, что у меня в голове, гораздо интереснее, чем эта скучная, как вода в канаве, ерунда, — говорит Дин, делая вид, что возмущен. Сэм выпрямляется и отодвигается от него, идет сам, негодование подпитывает его.

— Это классика английской литературы! — говорит Сэм, а Дин ведет его в спальню, где расстегивает ему фланелевую рубашку.

— Я могу сам раздеться, я не инв… ин… вот это вот.

Дин подталкивает Сэма, пока тот не усаживается на край кровати, и стойко игнорирует руки Сэма, пытающиеся оттолкнуть его.

— Я знаю, Сэмми, но это же не весело. — Дин многозначительно поднимает брови и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать брата, сгоняя с лица хмурое выражение.

Так что иногда они находятся на одной волне в одно и то же время, и если не считать древних скрипучих суставов — это великолепно. Потому что даже после стольких разлук, ссор, предательств, путешествий в Ад и Рай и повсюду между ними, Дин так и не смог быть без Сэма. Никогда не сможет.

**Author's Note:**

> В названии и описании использованы строки из песни The Beatles “When I'm sixty-four”.


End file.
